Jasha
Jasha (lit.Snake God) is an ancient and powerful line of supernatural creature, and are known as one of the Royal Breed of monsters. They are known at the mother of snakes and ancestors of Naga, Kanima, and even Dragons. Their home is the hidden realm Ku-Tora Jashin. The Jasha were said to have called on Pride in order to bring themselves into the world. History One of the oldest supernatural creatures, Jasha can trace their roots to the Jeudo-Christian bible in the Book of Genesis and the time of the Garden of Eden. It is said that they are descendents of the serpent who tempted Eve into the downfall of humanity. Stories vary on the nature of the first serpent, whether is was possessed by the devil or actually the fallen angel taken form, but the evil power lives on through the Jasha blood line, giving them enormous strength and extremely long lifespan. Nature Unlike typical were-creatures who are humans turned animal, or at least half animal in nature, the Jasha are animals turned human. One of the few supernatural species were all members are naturally born, they are able to take the form of humans for years at a time, though they must always return to their original form. True forms vary, but are typically very large and very beautiful snakes. Reproduction Jasha are also known to procure mates, whom they endeavor to spend the rest of their lives with and reproduce at least once in a century. Jasha often seek mates with a leaning to the intelligent or cunning, and find physical attributes banal and unworthy of passing down to the next generation. A female Jasha will lay a clutch of some 20 eggs, and when they hatch the newborns achieve sentience quickly and are forced to fight for survival amongst their siblings. This thins the hatchings into only the strongest or most cunning remain, and typically cuts down the total clutch to about 3 who go one to maturity. Homosexual parings are infrequent but not unheard of, as this paring cannot produce offspring. Thought male pairs are known to steal eggs from females to start their own families. Male Jasha are known to frequent humans and seduce them for no more than pleasure. Humans who mate with Jasha, male or female, will eventually begin to take on Jasha traits and eventually become as one, though they are not considered true Jasha. Sennin Jasha Sennin Jasha (lit. Sage-Snake Gods) Are a rare subspecies of Jasha who's only noticeable difference are their winged snake forms that are decorated in large and dramatic plumage. Enabling flight at extreme speeds. Sennin Jasha are thought to be faster and stronger than regular Jasha and are thought to be the sentiments of the first septets angelic nature passed onto them. Powers and Abilities Known as one of the most powerful species of supernatural creature on the earth, Jasha stand atop in terms of strength and intelligence. Ranked 3d of the Royal Breeds, and strongest of the physical beings, Jasha are known as the king of Reptiles and are the ancestor of even dragon. Typical Jasha are more than powerful enough to take on a multitude of alpha level creatures, and especially powerful Jasha can wipe strong packs off the map in an instant. Cunning as they are strong, having lives extraordinarily long lives, Jasha are said to be more intelligent than kitsune, more vicious than Kanima, and more in touch with the magic flow than Druids or Darach. *'Poison Immunity and Control'-Like most varieties of common snake, Jasha have the ability to produce poison from their teeth and fangs at will. The poisons range in type and effect with some being compared to a virus or aggressive bacteria or even acid which can melt rock and steel. The amount of poison and venom they can store in their bodies is thought to be infinite, and they can launch enormous amounts to overwhelm crowds of enemies with deadly venom. *'Animal Hypnotism'-Like the common cobra, the Jasha are known for their superior ability to entrap prey with their gaze, paralyzing them and allowing the Jasha to move in swiftly for a kill. Is is said looking into he eyes of a Jasha cuts off synapses in the brain relating to fight or flight instincts, making those who are caught in the glare unable to do either. *'Extended Lifespan'-Jasha are one of the oldest living species with especially old member being well into the thousands of years old. Their appearance doesn't diminish over their lifespan and their biology is especially vigorous in keeping them eternally young up until the point of their natural death, which none have yet to achieve-- as all Jasha that were ever born are still alive. *'High-speed Regeneration'-Jasha are thought to be extremely fast healers and can regrow limbs and major organs if ever pushed to the extent. However the veracity of such clams have never been tested as no Jasha has ever been pushed to such a desperate point. *'Supernatural Reptile Subjection'-As one of the royal breed of supernatural creatures, they establish dominance over all lesser species under their genus. This includes the savage kanima and even their fellow royal breeds, the dragons. With their royal blood they can force the lesser supernatural reptiles to do their bidding and fight in their place. This power only extends to reptiles and the like, and has no effect on those outside the royal reptile genus. Category:Species Category:Rare Species Category:Shape-Shifting species Category:Jasha Category:Royal Breed